From Continent To My Heart
by Yami-Yumi No Kokoro
Summary: Basically, Revival of previous fic of the same name! New team on the block, have to travel with the G Revolutions, battle not only through the championships but with themselves, will succeed with ease or will one's past compliate things? GrevXContinentals


From Continent to My Heart Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yami-Yumi No Kokoro Here!I'm back again!  
This is my second attempt of "From Continent to My Heart" after my last attempt was absolut! Crap!  
Lol Just like this story, I shall try to resurrect my other story "Demolition Beginnings" after it was taken down YEARSSSSS ago and I lost everything :(.  
The only things that I have left are the great reviews I received from you lovely people. If anyone has anything from this story saved (would be a miracle) please let me know, because that story was like my baby at the time !  
I hope you enjoy the revised version of "From Continent to My Heart"! OC characters' appearances are going to change so I have warned you lol and a couple of name changes but ah well Reviews are helpful and most enjoyable! J JI do not own Beyblade, only my OC's and their Bitbeasts. So enjoy!

P.S. this is set in G-Rev years but some characters that didn't appear in it shall be in it.

Plus pronunciations of Continentals bit-beasts shall be put at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Tala's P.O.V.

Wow, talk about being bored! Being stuck here in a hotel room in Russia with a trio of snoring twats…yes I am talking about Bryan, Ian and Spencer. What am I doing you may ask? Flipping through what feels like a million channels to find KNN to check out the sports news while the good old sourpuss, yes I am talking about Kai Hiwatari, who is outside on the telephone to Rei finding out how much food Tyson has vacuumed up this time and how much will be needed to replenish the now gone food. Ah! Finally, found the channel.

Normal P.O.V.

Sitting up from his once slouched position, Tala watched the titles play and the anchor began to speak. "Good afternoon everyone and welcome to KNN! Your number one source of the sport of Beyblading and sports. Our top story of the program, an unknown team has taken out the European champs from last year, the Barthez Battalions, but have been given a spot this year, who beat the Majestics who have qualified this year after an investigation found that they were cheated out of a place last year. They are the Continentals," she said as a picture of the team showed up on the picture on the screen was of seven teens, six of which were female and only one male.

"Live from the bey-stadium in Italy with the Continentals, it's James, hello James"

"And hello to you Yuki, and yes I am here with them right now, why not each of you introduce yourselves…" James said to the group.

'Now that's a turn up for the books, ' the redhead thought as he tuned in to see the team of new bladers that could possibly be the competition this year for the title,

"Team captain Keisha McKenai a.k.a. Dranzinya" the fiery orange haired one stood forward, the look in her iced amethyst eyes so similar to Kai's made Tala instantly think of the same coldness his held.

"Vice captain Rei-Lina Hidaka a.k.a. Driganya" a girl with mousey/chocolate brown hair and blue eyes stood next to the "she-kai", she reminded Tala of Rei due to the level-headed attitude that she gave off.

"Team member Natasha Garnet a.k.a. Draginya" a girl with navy blue hair and garnet eyes nearly strutted forward but managed to hold back, I swear just from that impression she was gonna remind him of Tyson from now on.

"Team member Melanie Spellman a.k.a. Draciya" a blonde haired, blue eyed girl came forward, looking a little too pure-ish to be taking part in this sport. The same innocence that Max had.

"Team member Daniela Soul a.k.a. Gaia Driganya" a chocolate haired/eyed girl pounced forward and made a peace sign to the camera.

'Okay this is gonna be a female monkey-boy Daichi, good god this is gonna be hell if they ever do meet.' Tala thought with a sigh.

"Team mechanic and strategist Kerrie-Marie Ivanov" the punk girl stated, with almost identical hair and eye colour to Tala, this made his eyes widen, his young sister had grown so much, Tala was just happy that she was safe and making a name for herself.

Looking behind the team, the camera went into to focus upon the seemingly only male member of the team. He had short mousy brown hair with blonde flashes going through it and grey eyes, noticeable to all he was unable to stand due to his cast wrapped around his right lower leg so had to introduce himself from the bench,

"Assistant mechanic Michael J. Kerr" he stated with the pride he had left.

Taking in the appearance of each team member, Tala could see that they all had their own distinct styles and attitudes. The team captain, alabaster in skin colour stood with her arms crossed under her bust, was dressed in off-shoulder black and purple checked ¾ length sleeved top along with black jeans that had braces in red and yellow hanging from them and a pair of black converse but they were heeled and the heels were white and the laces were also red and yellow. Her hair was fiery orange and thick, styled half up half down but looked natural with some of the longer parts that sat on her shoulders cascaded down to jump above the bust; with a few blue flashes through her hair it enhanced the cold purple "kai-like" eyes. She had a couple of basic pieces for jewellery, around her neck was a red heart but looked like it had a large crack down it, earrings that looked homemade or put together from other earrings (A/N: I actually do that, its fun and gets use out of earrings that I never used after losing one of them) and around her wrist was a gun-metal coloured charm bracelet that carried the symbols of the bit-beasts of all the team members and a globe with a 'K' in the centre. Moving onto the vice captain who was slightly tanned, Tala took in the oriental influence in her style. She wore a cheongsam that ended at her ankles with a heart shape cut down at the bust but was modest and not showing too much, coloured in a dark crimson with gold trim with plain black tight shorts underneath, her hair was held up by chopsticks with feathers of black, red, and green, but still ended a the small of the back, her simple blue eyes were enhanced by the brown hair. Black wedged sandals she wore that tied up to half way between the calf and knee, basic jewellery similar to the captain, simple black studded earrings, around her neck was a silver chain that had vines spreading out to look like the "veins" of a leaf and just like Keisha, she also had the same charm bracelet but in the globe was 'R-L'. She stood next to the captain with that level headiness but was also confident with the performance she gave in battle. Tala could see the similarities in the body language and relationship between them and what he seen when Kai and Rei stood together. Standing sort of back to back signalled that they were close but also professional.

The girls that reminded him of Tyson and Max had their arms around each others shoulders and grinning to the camera as it panned across the team. Natasha or the "she-Tyson" Tala dubbed the navy haired girl with a skin tone similar to Tyson's was dressed in dark skinny jeans with bleach white spatters randomly placed over them, a pair of red converse with black and white checked laces, a plain white vest and light-weight khaki green shirt which she seemed to use as a jacket which ended halfway down her upper thigh. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail. The other girl who's skin was pale but had freckles sprinkled over her cheeks, arms and upper chest was dressed in a pair of light denim dungarees with one of the straps undone to see part of her pink t-shirt, in black saying "Hugs for All" and white converse with pink laces. Her blonde hair sat just below her shoulders and curled slightly in at the ends, and a pain silver hair-band sat in her hair. Just like the captain and vice, they both displayed basic jewellery; Natasha had small hoops that matched her eye colour, a white gold coloured chain with a small dragon of the western origins curled around a moonstone, Melanie had small hoops of gold with small flowers, probably cherry blossoms, through the hole on her right hand, on her middle finger was a black ring with a small pink teardrop shaped jewel visible. Just like the captain and vice, they also had the same charm bracelet but within the globes were the initials of their first names, 'N' for Natasha and 'M' for Melanie.

Finally, the trio of Kerrie-Marie, Daniela and Michael, Tala seen that Kerrie-Marie, who was as pale as her captain was dressed in a black shirt where the sleeves fanned out around ¾'s the way down to the wrist, that was under a under-bust corset that was covered in vine designs that were silver in colour, black skinny jeans that had parts cut out and in their place was a laced design on the frontal thigh an the rear of the lower leg and a pair of mary-janes that across the frontal straps as small cone studs. Her blood red hair that Tala genetically shared with her was tied in a low ponytail but then raised by a black hair grip in the form of a butterfly with blue gems that caused her hair to end just around her shoulder blades. Upon her face was a pair of small rectangular glasses with the frame only half framing the glass and white in its colour, her jewellery consisted of two rings on her right hand, plain bands with a grey metal star on one and the other a moonstone coloured crescent moon, a watch on her left wrist, gunmetal grey earrings that looked like miniature daggers and around her neck was basically similar to the charm bracelet and the globe sat in the middle and 'K-M' was there. Moving onto Daniela, she was dressed in khaki shorts that had the ends frayed and ended at her knees and had small tears that were bleached around the edges, a fitted t-shirt in red that says in black "Bite Me..." then beneath says in white "I'll Make It Hurt Beautifully", a pair of low top converse in black with white laces, her messy bob length hair was mostly kept behind a white bandana but some parts framed her young face, just like Kerrie-Marie, she also had gunmetal coloured earrings but they were in the shapes of stars with crescent moons within them and plain gold studs going up her left ear which complimented her tanned skin, similar to a healthy caramel colour and not orange, gold bracelets around her left wrist and the same charm bracelet as her other teammates but in gold and in the globe was a 'D'. Finally, taking in a quick glance at Michael, her was in a plain white t-shirt with the saying "I'm With Stupid" and an arrow pointing to the right, a pair of semi baggy dark denim jeans with a chain hanging from the left side, and a pair of navy high-top converse that he decided to graffiti over with different words and random designs, around his neck was a plain chunky silver chain and 3 piercings goin up his right ear and one on the flap of his left, he also had the charm bracelet idea, but the heads of the bit-beasts and globe hung from the chain attached to his jeans and in the globe was a 'M'.

Hearing a groan of "pissed offness" (A/N: i know it's not a word but couldn't think of how to explain it lol), Tala turned his head to see Kai walk back in and slump into a seat near his teammate, he new that Tyson must of done something bad to make that mad and seemingly fed-up.

"So, how much did he eat within the last 7-14 days since you left the country?"

"The whole damned fridge! So I'm gonna need to go back to Japan as soon as possible, plus the next tournament is soon, betta get them whipped back into shape to be able to whip you lot,"

"You wish Kai"

"So...team captain, Keisha McKenai, why is the name of your team the Continentals?" the correspondent asked the fiery orange haired girl who looked like she couldn't be bothered and wanted away from the man. But decided to answer, causing Kai to quickly turn his head to the screen and see the new team, reminding himself to research him at some point or get Kerrie-Marie to do it.

"Well, that is our team name because we come from the 6 habitable continents of the world, Kerrie-Marie are from Russia, Europe. Melanie from the USA or North America, Daniela, South America, Rei-Lina from China in Asia, Natasha is from Australia and Michael is from Africa." She said trying not to sound too bored.

"Wow, she sounds as bored as you when you're forced to talk to the press Kai." Tala said with a slight chuckle as he turned to the slate haired blader.

"Can't argue there though," he agreed.

"But if you look, this is just off the bat but, doesn't each of them kind of remind you of the G Revolutions?"

"True, the navy haired one of Tyson" he said as Tala informed him of her name, and did as he went along. Matching the blonde to Max, the mousey/ chocolate brunette to Rei, Daniela to Daichi, Michael to Hilary and finally Kerrie-Marie to Kenny, "and well, well, Kerrie-Marie Ivanov alive and well. I bet you're glad of that after all those years,"

"Definitely, if you're heading back to Japan ASAP then you better get packing and book a flight," Tala stated.

"Beat you to the flight part, did that after ended the call with Rei, I leave soon"

"Fair enough, oh! And give the champ extra laps for slacking off, that will teach him" the red head smirked.

"I intend to" he smirked as he looked at the clock, "well I'm off, oh by the way, if you want to wake them up either to a lot of cold water or a chilli, either worked on Tyson"

"Hmm, thanks, see ya at the tournament"

"Ja ne" as Kai left the room.

**Meanwhile, In Japan**

Rei's P.O.V.

Freaking hell, I knew that Kai would be mad, but not that bad, then when he told me that he was coming back I knew that Tyson was in deep, deep, DEEP shit!

"Oh shit!" Tyson suddenly yelled, almost making me drop the phone I was talking into a few seconds before.

Running into the living room, to see Tyson staring at the screen with a look of absolute horror on his face, asking what the hell got him scared, Max turned and answered to answer for him,

"Tyson got scared when he heard Tala's surname on the screen from the team captain of this unknown team that seemed to beat the Barthez Battalions, she's the team mechanic and strategist, basically a female, slightly gothic-ish, Kenny" he explained as I turned to see Kenny himself staring and slightly drooling at the female him. Was she the sister of Tala? I'll have to remember to ask Kai when he returns, this will be fun.

**Back In Russia – Siberia International Airport **(I don't know if it exists, sorry!)

Kai's P.O.V.

Back to Japan I go I guess… but that girl, Keisha, she same coldness that people see me with, makes for an interesting challenge in the beydish, if I was get a match. Oh well, flight ready to take off, since only Rei knows, seeing the horror on Tyson's face will be priceless when I walk through those doors of the dojo.

Goodbye Russia, Hello Japan!

* * *

Continentals Bit-Beast Pronunciations

Dranzinya – Drawn-zeen-ya  
Driganya – Drig-anya  
Draginya – Dra-geen-ya  
Draciga – Dra-ceeg-a  
Gaia Draginya – Gai-a Dra-geen-ya

* * *

Woot! Well that's it guys! End of Chapter One of the new version of "From Continent to My Heart"! I hope you all liked it!

Now, I cannot remember who sent me OC's in the past, so I'm going to wipe the slate clean and ask for OC's again! What I'm looking for is:

· 3 guys and 1 girl for White Tiger X

· 4 girls of the Blitzkrieg Boyz

· 3 guys and 1 girl for PPB Allstarz

· 4 girls for the Majestics

· 3 girls and 1 guy for Barthez Battalions

· 4 girls and 1 guy for the BEGA team

· 1 guy and 1 girl for F Dynasty.

Oh and I'm for 7 OC's for a team, this team will consist of 6 girls and 1 guy or 6 guys and 1 girl, and they will be called the Dynamics, basically think of evil version of the Continentals and season one Demolition Boys because they will have a history with a certain character later on that will be addressed through the fan-fiction. Anyone who is interested in putting all 7 in, volunteer, send me your email address and we can discuss the team and what you want, do that for all OC's because I want as much input from you as possible so I can do your characters proud!

And ooft! Including this authors note, I've done over 3000 words! Man I am shattered! Doesn't help that its like 2:05am in GMT lol

Oh well! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! Hope to see you next chapter people!

BYEEEEEEEE! :) :) :)


End file.
